The Rain
by Aomi Ammyu
Summary: Hari ini mendung datang lagi menutupi langit, Sasuke menjadi aneh dan benar-benar tidak terkontrol saat air-air hujan itu menusuki kulitnya. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dia bisa trauma dengan hujan?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Main Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Support Characters:

Umino Iruka

Pairing: NaruSasu atau SasuNaru? ah sama aja #plak

Warning: AU, OOC, Shonen-Ai/Friendship, Naruto's POV, OneShot, waspadalah karena ini sedikit ngaco, enjoy ^^

.

Hari ini mendung datang lagi menutupi langit, Sasuke menjadi aneh dan benar-benar tidak terkontrol saat air-air hujan itu menusuki kulitnya. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dia bisa trauma dengan hujan?

**THE RAIN**

**(Aomi Ammyu)**

Aku mematikan televisi setelah menonton acara terakhirku pagi ini, sebuah berita mengejutkan tentang tewasnya Danzo sang Wali Kota sementara. Tapi sebenarnya bukan berita itu yang kutunggu-tunggu, melainkan ramalan cuacanya.

Aku mengambil payung lipat yang sudah kusediakan diatas meja tamu, lalu menaruhnya berdesakan ditas. Aku memutuskan membawa payung karena diramalkan mungkin hari ini matahari akan terus bermain petak umpet dengan makhluk bumi, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan akan turun hujan juga. Seperti yang diprediksi untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Aku tidak mengutuk langit yang cuacanya tidak menentu akhir-akhir ini. Hanya saja, setiap kali aku lupa membawa payung selalu datang hujan deras dikawani iringan guntur menggelegar-gelegar. Nah, sekali aku ingat bawa payung, guntur menghilang diganti dengan gerimis beserta angin topan yang menerbangkan benda apa saja yang terlihat berbentuk piringan—terutama payung.

Aku pernah sekali berkeliling kembali kejalan yang aku lalui setelah badai reda, namun payungku tak pernah ketemu.

Nasibku tak pernah mulus setiap kali turun hujan. Terlalu menyedihkan untuk mengenang kembali masa-masa seperti ini. Kadang hujan, kadang cerah. Saat ini aku sedang menatap kelangit—menengadah.

Tidak papa, turunkan saja kalau Tuhan mau menurunkannya. Hujan tidak akan membuatku berhenti ditengah jalan.

Kau.. harus ingat itu.

.

.

"Aku lihat ramalan cuaca hari ini katanya akan turun hujan, jangan menerobos badai lagi seperti kemarin Uzumaki Naruto!" aku dengar lengkingan Guru Umino Iruka berseru meneriaki namaku. Sebenarnya dia berada tepat disebelahku, tapi setiap bicara padaku ia selalu menganggapku tuli dan mengulangi sampai beberapa kali kalimat-kalimat membosankannya. Aku memegangi kuping karenanya.

"Aku tidak budek, Guru Iruka! Jangan berteriak ditelingaku!" aku melawan seperti biasa. Memajukan bibirku sebagai senjata andalan agar dia berhenti mengoceh.

Guru Iruka itu sebenarnya orang yang sangat baik, dia juga selalu menasehatiku yang baik-baik. Hanya akunya saja yang bandel dan suka bersikap seenaknya. Setiap kali perkataannya benar dia selalu berkata, 'tuh kan, benar apa kataku!'. Aku bahkan heran kenapa orang tua satu ini selalu benar.

"Untung kau tidak sakit, Naruto! Kalau sampai sakit siapa yang akan merawatmu?"

Betul, pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya ialah siapa yang merawatku jika aku sakit? Aku anak yatim piatu sejak kecil, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajah kedua orangtuaku semenjak aku lahir kedunia. Satu keuntungan aku memang jarang sakit, yah mungkin ini adalah karunia dari Tuhan. Patut disyukuri.

"Aku itu punya semangat rubah ekor sembilan, makhluk mitologi yang melegenda itu! Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Guru Iruka." Sekali lagi aku melawan. Terdengar decakan dari mulut Guru yang semenjak tadi meneriakiku itu.

"Suatu saat kau akan dimakan rubah ekor sembilanmu itu sendiri, Naruto." Ia berkata lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, namun kedengarannya penuh dengan dendam.

Aku tidak menyahut, terus memasukkan suapan mi ramen secara besar-besaran sampai mulutku penuh. Guru Iruka terlihat meletakkan sejumlah uang dimeja, uang itu bergerak-gerak tertiup hembusan angin dari arah belakangku.

"Kali ini biar aku yang meneraktirmu." Guru Iruka menepuk bahuku, tersenyum dan pergi menjauh menenteng notebooknya.

Tanpa sadar, aku terus memperhatikan uang itu, tapi tentu aku tidak mengacuhkan mangkuk ramenku. Angin semakin kencang, dan hawapun berubah dingin drastis. Sepertinya akan turun hujan lagi.

Lembaran kertas berharga itu semakin intens berdansa. Aku semakin buru-buru menghabiskan ramenku. Kali ini, satu tiupan angin yang cukup deras membuatku repleks hendak meraih benda tipis itu, tapi... angin mendahuluiku.

"UAAAAAAAAA!" aku berteriak lantang seiring hentakan mangkuk ditanganku. Aku mengerahkan segenap tenaga untuk mengejar benda itu. Bagaimanapun ramen kali ini adalah hadiah, aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya!

.

.

BRUUUKKKK!

Hosh.. host... aku—MENDAPATKANNYA!

Aku menyeringai melihat hasil tangkapanku. Yang kugenggam ini pastilah uang hadiah ramenku.

Tapi... dimana aku?

Aku menengok kanan dan kiri, yang kulihat adalah sepasang kaki seseorang. Kemudian aku menengok keatas, sepertinya selangkangan seseorang.

Aku bangkit perlahan, sedikit sakit karena tubuhku lecet dibagian sana sini. Kutatap orang yang duduk dihadapanku itu, dia menatapku geram menggunakan matanya yang tajam.

"Kau... sedang apa disana?" ujarnya berusaha menahan amarah. Aku tau dia canggung mengatakan hal itu, dan sekarang aku juga canggung.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, sedang apa kau dibawah kakiku?" aku merah padam, haruskah aku mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya?

"I-ini... hanya—mengambil uangku yang terbawa angin." Aku menunjukkan tanganku, membukanya sedikit. Ia menatap cepat kejemariku, dan aku menelan ludah ketika dia menatap wajahku kembali.

Selama beberapa detik wajah datarnya tidak berubah. Aku sangsi, tidak yakin apakah dia marah atau tidak. Bagaimanapun juga tindakanku tadi memang bahaya sekali. Dengan gaya seorang pelari maraton tercepat lalu dengan seksi meluncur diatas tanah dan berhenti tepat disebuah tebing pembatas tanaman setinggi lutut yang diduduki oleh seseorang. Gawat, bagaimana kalau ini berkembang kekasus pelecehan seksual?

Kami masih saling tatap. Shappire bertemu onix, dan aku masih ramah dengan cengiranku. Tapi kemudian ekspresi diwajahnya berubah, setelah itu bisa kurasakan tetes demi tetes air membasaki tubuhku.

Anak bermata onix itu lari seperti sedang terburu-buru, dan aku mengejarnya. Aku lupa, aku belum meminta maaf.

.

.

Drap drap drap drap!

Suara langkah kaki kami menggema dikoridor sekolah, sekolah sedikit lengang karena sebagian besar siswanya sudah pulang kerumah. Wajar, sudah jam lima sore.

"Hei, tunggu!" aku berusaha mengejarnya, dia agak lambat dalam berlari—mungkin dia tidak benar-benar bermaksud berlari. Tapi tetap saja itu termasuk cepat.

Sesaat aku hampir menyusulnya, mengarahkan tanganku untuk meraih kerah belakang kemejanya. Tinggal sedikit lagi aku-pun berhasil menghentikannya, jari telunjukku nyaris sekali menyentuh ujung kerah itu. Tapi... sial, dia berbelok.

Bruukkk!

Dan aku menabrak dinding...

Kecepatanku tidak bisa dikendalikaaan!

.

.

"Tidaaaak! Mataku buta, hidungku patah, otakku hancur! Aku amnesia! Siapa aku?"

"Tenang, dobe. Kau hanya benjol," aku memegang dahiku. Benar, ternyata aku hanya benjol.

Anak bermata onix itu kembali kebangkunya setelah dia memeriksaku. Rupanya ini adalah ruangan kelasnya, dia kembali kesini sekadar mengambil tasnya. Tapi, tidak perlu berlari begitu 'kan? Membuat orang khawatir saja.

Oh, iya, aku harus menanyakan namanya. "Kalau aku boleh tau, siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke, aku meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi, dan berterimakasih atas kejadian ini." aku menunjuk dahiku yang telah diolesi Sasuke dengan cream yang entah apa itu. Aku melihat dia mengangguk, dan menengok keluar jendela kaca.

Sekarang, hujan deras sekali. Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

Aku berjalan dua bangku dan menempatkan diri tepat disampingnya. "Namaku... Uzumaki Naruto." aku mengulurkan tanganku kedepannya, membuyarkan lamunannya.

Dia menjabat tanganku, telapak tangannya sedikit dingin. Aku dengar dia berkata 'hn' sebelum melanjutkan aksi menatap jendelanya lagi.

Satu jam berlalu, sekarang bisa dilihat rintik-rintik hujan yang tidak sederas tadi. Aku bisa memanfaatkan payung yang aku bawa untuk hal ini.

Aku melirik jam tangan dipergelanganku. "Sasuke, kita harus pulang. Sudah hampir malam."

Sasuke memandang kearahku, ia ragu untuk mengangguk. "Kau duluan saja," ia mengibaskan tangannya menyuruhku pergi menjauh.

"Kau tidak bawa payung, ya?" aku melirik tasnya yang hanya dipenuhi buku-buku tebal, sepatu, obat-obatan dan bekal. "Kalau begitu, kita berbagi saja," ucapku menawarkan payungku.

"Tentu, aku bawa payung sendiri." Sasuke mengeluarkan payung lipat dari bawah laci mejanya. Oh, rupanya aku salah, ia menyimpannya dibawah sana.

.

.

Brrrr, udara diluar ternyata dingin sekali.

Sreek!

Sasuke membuka payungnya, ia mengangkatnya tinggi sampai melewati kepalanya. Lalu genggaman ditangannya terlihat merapat, bersiap untuk berjalan dengan perlindungan payung ditengah guyungan air hujan. Sepatunya dan sebagian celananya mungkin akan basah nantinya.

Aku bergerak lebih dulu, air yang menggenangi terdengar berdecak saat aku berjalan. Tapi setelah separo jalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah, tak ada suara decakan dari sepatu lain yang seharusnya mengikutiku.

Aku menengok kebelakang.

Ternyata Sasuke, masih terpaku menatapi jalanan yang sedang kutapaki.

"Sasuke! Ada apa denganmu?Ayo berangkat!" seruku padanya, aku sedikit berteriak karena hujan yang mengelilingiku mungkin menghampat volume suara yang akan sampai ketelinganya nanti. "Nanti hujannya semakin deras lagi!" seruku lagi mengingatkan dia yang masing belum bergeming juga.

Akhirnya tanpa sabar, aku berjalan mendekatinya. Kutarik tangannya kencang. Payung kami terantuk kecil, mengingat lebar payung itu jauh lebih lebar dari lebar badan kami.

"Hentikan, Naruto!" Sasuke mencoba menahan kakinya pada tempatnya berpijak, walau itu sedikit tergeser karena ulahku. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Apa kau bilang? Tidak mau?" aku mendelik kearah Sasuke, namun tetap menarik tangannya. "Apa kau mau menunggu sampai semalaman? Apa kau mau akhirnya tidur di sekolah seperti yang kulakukan dulu karena aku lupa bawa payung?" aku bernafas sejenak. "Asal kau tau, kemarin aku nekat menerobos badai karena tidak ingin kejadian bermalam di sekolah terulang kembali!"

Kutarik tangannya lebih kencang, wajah Sasuke semakin berkerut—ia tetap bersikeras tidak mau beranjak. Akhirnya dengan amarah aku memakinya, "lihat! Gara-gara kau hujannya semakin deras!"

Aku melihat Sasuke tertunduk menyesali tingkah lakunya. "Tinggalkan aku..." ia berujar lemah.

"Apa?" aku bukannya tidak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkannya itu, aku hanya benar-benar tidak begitu yakin dengan maksud kalimatnya.

"TINGGALKAN AKU!" kali ini Sasuke yang memaki. Entah, apa alasannya. Tinggalkan aku...

Tinggalkan aku itu terdengar seperti—jangan hiraukan aku, jangan campuri urusanku, jangan mengkhawatirkan aku seolah kau sudah mengenalku lama, jangan mengasihani aku, dan jangan menatapku seperti itu...

Aku membuang pandanganku darinya, tidak enak menatapnya seperti ini. Lagi pula aku mengenalnya baru sesaat yang lalu, kenapa aku menatapnya seolah dia 'sesuatu' yang penting bagiku?

Aku melepaskan rengkuhanku ditangan Sasuke dan melenggang menyusuri hujan yang semakin deras dan semakin deras. Aku berjalan tanpa menghiraukannya, tanpa pamit, tanpa berkata apa-apa, bahkan tanpa menoleh kearahnya lagi.

Cakk.. cakk.. cakk..!

Kakiku melangkah semakin jauh ditengah guyuran hujan.

"Dobe..."

Aku merasa Sasuke memanggilku dari jauh, tapi aku tidak peduli!

"Maafkan aku..." suaranya kian tidak dapat terdengar, apalagi untuk kalimat-kalimat berikutnya.

Tidak usah minta maaf, Teme!

Sampai aku merasakan lelah berjalan, aku menengok kebelakang. Ternyata sudah sangat jauh dari sekolah. Seharusnya aku lega karena sebentar lagi akan sampai dirumah, tapi kenapa si Teme itu masih ada dikepalaku? Cepat sana pergi dari kepalaku, Teme! Aku mengibaskan tanganku disekitar kepala.

Aku jadi ingat lagi saat ia duduk dibangkunya sambil memperhatikan air hujan yang mengalir deras dikaca jendela. Ia terlihat seperti anak baik-baik, yang pintar, yang rapi, yang patuh. Hn, tidak seperti diriku.

Dan bawaannya itu, Hahaha! Aku terpingkal sesaat. Anak SD sekali! Ada bekal diantara sepatu, buku-buku, dan obat. Uh? apa? Obat? Sontak aku menghentikan langkahku.

Itu bukan sejenis salep yang dioleskannya kedahiku, itu adalah botol kecil dimana beberapa pil dapat ditampung didalam sana. Jangan-jangan si Teme itu punya penyakit? Mungkin saja, Sasuke menolak diajak pulang bukan karena dia tidak suka hujan-hujanan, tapi karena dia tidak bisa hujan-hujanan. Iyah, benar! Setidaknya itulah yang dapat kusimpulkan dengan sikap anehnya selama ini.

Ya ampun, mudah-mudahan saja dugaanku salah!

.

.

Aku menerjang derasnya air hujan dengan kecepatan penuh! Payungku entah terbang kemana, seragamku-pun basah sampai kedalam-dalamnya. Aku mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, aku mengkhawatirkan orang itu. Dan itu artinya aku baru saja kembali melanggar apa yang Guru Iruka tekankan padaku; Berhenti menerobos badai! Nanti kau sakit, Naruto!... nanti kau sakit.

"Maafkan aku, Guru Iruka..."

Aku tetap berlari, menelusuri sepanjang jalan. Lututku rasanya sampai sakit, aku.. tidak kuat lagi. Tapi tunggu, suara apa itu? Suara itu seperti terdengar dekat sekali dengan gendang telingaku?

"_Hahaha, jadi karena takut terlambat kau berlari dari rumah ke sekolah hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit?"_

"_Kau tau Guru Iruka, aku itu punya kekuatan sakti rubah berekor sembilan ditubuhku! Jarak antara rumahku dan sekolah, KECIIIILL!"_

"_Baiklah, baiklah, kali ini kuteraktir ramen!"_

"_Horeeeee!"_

Suaranya semakin jelas dan benar-benar masuk kekepalaku...

"_Jujur, apa saja yang kau takutkan, Naruto?"_

"_Aku tidak pernah takut pada apapun! Rubah berekor sembilan dilarang takut terhadap apapun, kematian sekalipun!"_

"_Bagaimana kalau suatu saat kau sakit?"_

"_Rubah berekor sembilan dilarang sakit, karena tidak akan ada yang peduli terhadap kesakitannya. Dilarang tertawa, karena tidak akan ada yang bisa diajaknya tertawa bersama. Dilarang menangis, karena tidak ada sesuatu yang dapat ia tangisi. Dilarang menyesal, karena... memang tidak ada yang perlu untuk disesali!"_

Aku tetap berlari sekencang-kencangnya, menghiraukan rasa sakit dimana-mana. Rubah berekor sembilan, berilah aku kekuatan!

BRUKK!

Tubuhku ambruk ditanah dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, akhirnya aku berhasil melewati pintu gerbang sekolah. Aku tidak menyesal... aku tidak menyesal...

"Sasuke..." aku teringat tujuan utamaku dan berusaha memandang keatas dari tempatku terbaring. Air yang berjatuhan membuat mataku terisi penuh dan kesulitan melihat, tenggorokanku-pun juga telah mengecap rasa dingin dari air yang masuk kemulutku.

"Sasuke!" irisku membelalak ketika melihat Sasuke berteriak-teriak dan terlihat aneh disana. Sasuke tidak lagi berteduh didepan pintu koridor, payungnya sempat terlihat menggelinding terbawa angin. Sekarang ia telah berada ditengah hujan sama seperti diriku.

"SASUKE!" dengan meneriakkan namanya sekuat tenaga aku berusaha bangkit, merangkak menuju Sasuke yang sedang menggosok tidak karuan tiap inci kulitnya yang tertimpa air hujan. Mungkin menyuruh semua air itu segera pergi dari dirinya.

Aku meraih tubuh itu, menenangkannya. "Sasuke, kau kenapa? Tenanglah, kau baik-baik saja!" aku memantau sekeliling, tentu tidak bisa terus begini. Aku harus bertindak.

Aku menarik tubuh Sasuke yang masih meronta-ronta dalam rangkulanku, hendak kembali kedalam ruangan kelas yang sedikit lebih hangat. Tapi gerakan Sasuke membuatku sulit, dan aku sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Ternyata rubah ekor sembilan tidak begitu hebat, ya?

Kami masih ditengah kepungan hujan, dan aku... sudah benar-benar kehabisan tenaga.

.

.

Pagi tiba-tiba menyambut pandanganku saat aku perlahan membuka mata, aku tau itu pagi karena itu tidak terlihat seperti siang ataupun malam. Lalu aku melihat langit-langit, tidak mirip dengan langit-langit kamarku. Berarti, aku tidak sedang berada dikamarku sendiri.

Cklak!

Suara handle pintu dibuka. Aku langsung menengok kesudut yang bergerak itu, siapa gerangan yang akan muncul dari sana.

"Wah, sudah bangun ya, Naruto?" senyum Guru Iruka tersungging kepadaku, "selamat pagi?"

Ia berjalan kearahku dan memegang pelipisku dengan penuh selidik. "Akhirnya, rubah ekor sembilan sakit juga. Kekeke!" ia terkekeh, mungkin lucu dengan apa yang baru dikatakannya barusan. "Kemarin aku mendapati kalian berdua sedang berpelukan ditengah guyuran hujan. Ck, itu mesra sekali."

Deg

Oh iya, Sasuke, aku melupakan orang itu.

"Sebenarnya, hal bodoh apa lagi yang sedang kau lakukan disana bersamanya, Naruto?"

"Dimana Sasuke? Dan bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku sedikit memaksa.

Iruka menggeleng, "keadaanmu lebih buruk, Naruto. Tadi malam saat kau masih pingsan, ia dijemput pulang oleh keluarganya."

Dijemput, ya? Aku tidak tau harus bersyukur karena orang itu tidak apa-apa, atau sedih karena tidak bisa bertemu dengannya?

Rasanya entah mengapa aku ingin melihat wajah itu sekali lagi. Mungkin, besok aku bisa melihatnya—di sekolah.

.

.

Kriiiiiing~

Bel sekolah berdengung ditelingaku, mengagetkan aku yang bersandar disamping pintu ruang kelas Sasuke. Aku memang adalah siswa angkatan baru, yah tidak begitu baru sih. Tapi belum begitu familiar dengan wajah-wajah kakak kelas seperti Sasuke.

Dengan berhamburannya siswa kelas atas yang berebut jalan saling mendahului, aku mencari sosok Sasuke. Kepalaku celingak-celinguk meneliti setiap dari mereka yang keluar satu-persatu.

Apa yang berambut kribo itu Sasuke? Ah, bukan.

Apa yang giginya maju itu? Juga bukan.

Yang gembrot? Ieuh, tentu saja bukan!

Lalu dimana Sasuke? Mataku mengidentifikasi makhluk terakhir yang keluar dari kelas itu. Rambut mencuat dengan gaya pantat ayam, berjalan menunduk dan tidak peduli sekitar. Tepat sekali, itu pasti Sasuke.

"Sasuke," aku melompat girang kesampingnya, mengiringi jalannya dan terus menyapanya. "Sasuke, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hn," aku mendengar ia menjawab dengan kalimat itu. Apa-apaan itu? Aku bertanya baik-baik kenapa jawabannya terkesan tidak ikhlas seperti itu? Apa dia lagi sariawan?

"Kau tidak sakit 'kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Kau sariawan, ya?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba menatapku yang sedang menatapnya, "aku tidak sariawan, Dobe." Akhirnya, dia bicara. Aku nyengir dalam hati.

"Oh, aku pikir." Masih melengkungkan senyum aku merangkul bahunya. Sasuke terlihat kaget, namun tidak berani bersuara. "Kau tidak tanya kabarku, Sasuke? Ck~ jahat sekali."

"Saat datang, kau kelihatan baik sekali, Naruto."

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa kondisiku benar-benar baik?"

"Karena ada rubah berekor sembilan didalam dadamu." Sontak rasanya jantungku seperti berhenti. Darimana dia tau tentang rubah?

"Darimana kau tau julukan itu?" kali ini aku bertanya serius, sedikit tenggelam keonix-nya yang dalam—meski onix itu tidak sedang mengarah kesini.

"Guru Iruka sering menceritakanmu didalam kelas."

OMG! Guru Iruka adalah orang yang benar-benar hina! Pasti selama ini aku hanya jadi bahan olokkan dan contoh yang kurang baik. Dasar Guru laknat! Tiba-tiba aku mengepalkan tanganku penuh dendam.

"Tapi dia tidak menceritakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangmu." Genggamanku sedikit melemah ketika kudengar kalimat itu. "Dia selalu bercerita bahwa kau orang yang pantang menyerah, dan dia bangga padamu."

Aku diam mencerna kalimatnya, Sasuke kemudian berbicara lagi. "Memang sih pada awalnya dia akan bercerita tentang kekonyolanmu, tapi diakhir dia akan berkata seolah kau adalah orang yang paling membanggakan didunia ini."

Aku berpikir sejenak, mungkin Guru Iruka tidak se'laknat' itu.

"Mendengar banyak sekali yang kau tau tentangku, apa boleh aku tau sesuatu juga tentangmu?" aku memilih fokus pada lantai keramik setelah berhenti menatap Sasuke. Akhirnya kami sampai didepan pintu gerbang koridor, tempat ini masih persis sama seperti kemarin.

Aku mendengar Sasuke mengirimkan kata 'Hn' atas pertanyaanku, dan aku bersiap merangkaikan kata yang pas agar dia tidak tersinggung dengan segala ucapanku. "Kenapa.. kemarin kau bisa terlihat bersikap aneh? Maksudku, kejang-kejang itu? Oh- bukan, anu, gelagapan?"

"Aku benci hujan, dobe." Sasuke buru-buru menjawab, padahal aku masih memikirkan kata yang cocok untuk menafsirkan sikap anehnya kemarin itu.

"Kenapa kau benci hujan?" aku bertanya lagi, sangat penasaran dengannya.

"Karena..." Sasuke mengambangkan kalimatnya sesaat, "kalau hujan turun, maka aku akan semakin membencinya."

Aku perlahan menatap Sasuke, ada satu rahasia yang sepertinya tidak bisa dikatakannya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya sepertiku. Setiap orang punya privasi untuk menyimpan apa saja yang ia rasa tidak perlu dibeberkan pada siapapun. Aku, sama sekali tidak ingin memaksanya.

Biarkan dia berkata disaat ia ingin mengatakannya.

Dan biarkan saja dia menyimpan semuanya, yang pada saatnya nanti akan ia beritaukan juga kepadamu—tentu, itu disaat yang tepat. Kau memang seharusnya tidak boleh tau apa yang seharusnya tidak kau tau.

Aku menengadah kelangit. Ini pertama kalinya, langit... terlihat begitu cerah hari ini.

**End**

.

.

Saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang telah membaca sampai bagian akhir. Jangan lupa di-klik tulisan review-nya, ya? dadah... ^^


End file.
